


Nightwing's Missing (prequel?)

by Steerpike_Jennkings



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike_Jennkings/pseuds/Steerpike_Jennkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson would be waiting East side of Gotham for him. Dicks cover was that he saw Red Hood on his patrol, and would ‘keep watch’ of the criminal for the evening; if his earpiece just happened to loose connection with the bat-pack, then oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing's Missing (prequel?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Nightwing's Missing found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102673

Jason looked around his apartment; everything was perfect. He had chips set out on the coffee table, a cheesy b-horror movie he found in the bargain bin at the store, and clean sheets on his bed. Perfection.

Grayson would be waiting East side of Gotham for him. Dicks cover was that he saw Red Hood on his patrol, and would ‘keep watch’ of the criminal for the evening; if his earpiece just happened to loose connection with the bat-pack, then oops.

It was rare for them to actually have time alone anymore. As far as the two former Robins could tell, Bruce had no idea about their relationship; nobody did. They were trying to keep it that way for as long as possible. To help deceive Bats, Jason had been wreaking some extra havoc around the city. As it turned out that screwed them even further because now Jason had to lay low until Bats lost interest. That made Dick ‘visits’ even more suspicious. Tonight however, Bruce was out of town. Only Tim and Damien and neither were an issue. Supposedly Damien was on mic duty tonight, and him and Tim weren’t exactly buddy-buddy. Jason would have all evening with Dick.

Smiling, Jason grabbed his helmet and crawled out the window and onto the fire escape. The faster he left, the faster him and Dick could come back.

His motorcycle sped through the empty Gotham streets, less than half a mile from their rendezvous point. A blur went past his helmet and before he could swerve, he was knocked from his bike. The motorcycle fell on its side and slid across the pavement, Jason behind it.

“Fuck,” he yelled, struggling to stand. His vision spun but he was quickly overcoming the vertigo. Looking at his jacket he thanked the military for designing such durable clothes. Not even a scratch on the black suite.

“Yo-hoo!” a voice sing-sung.

“Oh come on,” Jason muttered, looking up to see two of the Gotham sirens posing in the center of the street. The one who apparently knocked him over twirling her scarlet hair between her fingers; the other girl held two pistols and waved delightfully at him.

Sighing, Jason did his best to talk himself out of the situation so he could have a pleasant evening with Dick. Was that really too much to ask?

“Ladies,” he greeted. “I’m really in no mood to fight, so if you don’t mind I’m gonna go.” With that he turned and approached his bike, hoping they would continue whatever nutty plan they had, but bother another unfortunate vigilante.

“That’s no fun!” the blonde shouted.

“I agree,” said the other.

There was a sudden shake in the ground and Jason pulled his knife from his belt and sliced behind his ankle, cutting a vine before it could wrap around.

“That’s better,” the red head smirked. The blonde sprung forward, her guns shooting as Jason ran for cover.

“I offered to let you two nut jobs go!” he shouted bitterly, “Why the hell are you so determined to fight me?”

Ivy flipped her hair and Harley giggled.

“Bats gone this week,” Quinn shouted back. “That means a free for all!”

Jason paused, “How’d you know the Bats was gone?”

Ivy huffed. “We’ve seen Red Robin, Nightwing and you all just tonight, but no Bats. You lot must be picking up the slack.”

“You two didn’t fight them too did you?” Jason asked. If Dick were hurt, they wouldn’t be having a ‘special night’ for awhile.

“Nah,” Quinn’s boots could be heard taping across the pavement as she approached Jason’s hiding spot. He had left his pistol at home, not expecting to run into anyone. He felt like a complete moron. “He was runnin’ too fast, looked like he was gonna’ be meeting up with someone.”

“Then we saw you,” Ivy chipped in. “You and blue bird having a date night?”

“Yes actually,” he yelled. Harley’s footsteps stopped and he griped his knife tight, ready to leap at the next opportune moment.

“Is he serious?” Harley asked sounding shocked.

“Of course not,” Ivy’s voice sounded doubtful though.

“Yeah, we are.” a third voice chimed in. It gave Jason butterflies and made him want to punch a wall at the same time.

“Blue bird!” Quinn shouted happily, gunshots rang out and Jason looked around the corner as Dick flipped into view. He kicked the gun from Harleys hand and the two began to do their gymnastics crap. That just left Ivy for him.

Vines began to crawl across the ground towards Dick’s legs. Jason leapt forward, cutting the plants before they could reach Dick. Ivy smirked.

Jason dodged as Ivy sent multiple plants after him; and Dick wondered why Jason didn’t keep houseplants.

There was a yell and before Jason and Ivy had a chance to get personal, they turned to see Dicks foot pressed into Harleys back, her hands cuffed behind her. She cursed and kicked, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“Ivy,” Nightwing said warningly. “If you agree to give up, we won’t turn you or Harley Quinn to the police.”

Looking between the two ex-robins, Ivy huffed, her hands lowering and the pants going still. Nightwing smiled and dropped the keys to the cuffs onto the pavement.

Dick walked over and patted Jason on the back. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jason answered watching as Ivy undid Harleys cuffs. “Where’d you get those anyway?”

Dick frowned. “They had been for tonight, but I guess we’ll have to do without.” Dick turned and began walking towards Jason’s bike.

“Ah come on!” Jason yelled in frustration. “You can’t tease me like that!”

 

 

_Later_

It had been rushed. Once they were inside the apartment, Jason’s bowl of chips and cheap movie were ignored. In seconds their clothes were off, some on his kitchen table, others on the bedroom floor. Those clean sheets would be dirty again soon.

Dicks warm body pressed against him and he could hear Grayson swearing and grunting, but it all was a pleasurable haze. That was, until reality hit like a brick.

Jason’s bedroom door slammed open and both immediately turned towards it.

“What the fuck!” Jason yelled pulling up the sheets of his bed to cover his naked body as Tim Drake stared horrified at the sight before him.

“Tim?” Dick asked obviously confused.

Tim’s face turned bright red and his mouth slack at the sight of both his adopted brothers nude, on a bed. Tim being the idiot he was just covered his eyes and began spouting nonsense.

“I-I’m Sorry!” Tim said. “Damien said Jason kidnaped you!”

Grabbing the nearest object, a pillow, Jason threw it at his third adopted brothers head. “Get the fuck out!”

Tim stumbled backwards, landing on his ass before taking off running. Jason looked up at Dick who was almost as red as Tim was.

“Can we stop?” Dick asked looking completely mortified.

Jason growled into his hands but nodded. Dicks warm sweaty body pulled away. “Why me?” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's side of the story found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102673


End file.
